The present invention relates in general to automobile accessories and more particularly to a device for concealing the Vehicle Identification Number (VIN) label of an automobile; the label typically located on the dashboard of the automobile.
Several covering and concealing devices for use with vehicles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,926 to Wujciga discloses a decorative and durable vehicle license plate cover that is flat, thick, mar-resistant plate of optically transparent stable, such as acrylic plastic. The plate has a solid body with a front surface, a rear surface and sides interconnecting the two surfaces. Spaced holes are drilled on the perimeter of the front surface and extend to the rear surface for attaching the cover to a vehicle license plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,137 to Mitchell discloses protective repository for a tag having first and second portions connected by a flexible portion or live hinge. The first portion defines a cavity having an inwardly facing sidewall and a bottom wall and conforming to the shape of the tag. The second portion defines a raised area having an outwardly facing sidewall and a top wall. The outwardly facing sidewall is shaped to fit matingly the inwardly facing sidewall surface so that the top wall is adjacent to the bottom wall thereby retaining the tag.
U.S. Pub. No. 20040159023 to DeGroote discloses a license plate loover for preventing unauthorized photographing of the license plates. The loover structure uses solid non see-through slats that are horizontally across. The slats are similar to mini blinds. These slats can not be seen through from above or from an abrupt angle and are made of a solid material but allow a clear view from straight on Bolts are used to install the loover on the license plate.
The above devices are not designed for concealing the VIN present on the dashboard of automobile. So far there are no devices in the art that are exclusively designed to conceal the VIN present on the dashboard of an automobile.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for concealing the VIN of an automobile so as to prevent any illegal and fraudulent use. A further object is to provide a device for concealing the VIN that can be used with all types of automobiles. Other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.